1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarms and notification systems, and more particularly to an alarm system for alerting the owner of a golf bag that the bag has been moved or taken. The present alarm activates a remote unit carried by the golfer, to notify the golfer if the remotely located bag has been moved or taken. The remote unit includes means for remotely arming the alarm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf has become an increasingly popular game throughout the world, with many golfers spending a considerable sum on equipment. Aside from the cost of the equipment, many golfers have favorite clubs, bags, and/or other accessories which they feel help their game, and/or have been customized in some way, and/or to which the golfer has become attached. The loss of such golf equipment goes beyond the monetary value, as the emotional cost of losing one or more pieces of equipment which is associated with pleasant memories, e.g. a round of golf at a famous course, or a putter used to sink an important putt, etc., can be quite high.
Yet, it is customary at most courses and clubs for golfers to leave their equipment unattended for some periods of time, due to the rules at those locations. For example, it is customary at most courses and clubs for golfers to be required to leave their equipment outside the clubhouse, when they enter. The same is generally true of the club or course restaurant and pro shop. Golfers generally leave their bags and equipment reasonably close to the door when entering such establishments, but the equipment is still unattended, with the owner being removed at some distance from the equipment.
While most people are honest and would not think of deliberately taking another person""s golf equipment under such circumstances, mistakes are occasionally made, with a golfer picking up someone else""s equipment which has a resemblance to his or her own equipment. While generally no great harm is done, the result can be disastrous if the bag and clubs are inadvertently taken by someone who lives far away and is just visiting the area, and travels some great distance before realizing his or her error. While intentional theft is rare, it can occur, and the thief is likely to take the clubs and bag to some other area well removed from the site of the theft, in order to sell them. Thus, the golfer whose equipment is taken, either intentionally or unintentionally, may have a very difficult time in having the equipment returned, if the golfer is ever able to recapture the equipment at all.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a golf bag alarm which alerts the owner of the golf equipment, when the bag and equipment are remotely located from the owner and the bag is moved or taken. The present alarm comprises two basic components. The first component is secured to the bottom of the golf bag, or integrated with the golf bag structure at the time of manufacture of the bag. This first component comprises a power source (electrical cell, etc.), receiver, alarm actuator, and transmitter. The second component comprises a small, key fob type alarm unit, similar to those used with vehicle alarms. The user of the system arms the alarm on the bottom of the golf bag by using the remote alarm unit. If the bag is lifted, the alarm actuator contacts are closed to activate the transmitter at the bag. The remote alarm unit carried by the golfer is actuated by the transmitted signal, to notify the golfer that the bag has been lifted or moved.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,918 issued on Aug. 16, 1977 to Charles B. Klitzman, titled xe2x80x9cApparatus Indicating An Absent Golf Club,xe2x80x9d describes a device installed in the top of a golf bag and having a series of individual passages for each club shaft. A sensor is actuated whenever a club is removed, to activate an alarm. The device serves as a reminder to the golfer to replace any club(s) removed, but does nothing to alert the owner of the equipment if the entire bag is moved with all clubs in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,314 issued on Dec. 18, 1984 to Sheldon M. Miller, titled xe2x80x9cGolf Club Monitor,xe2x80x9d describes another system for alerting the golfer when one or more clubs are not replaced within the bag. The Miller system also requires special receptacles for each club, and depends upon the magnetic permeability or electrical conductivity of the metal shafts of the clubs for operation, or a metallic coating on the club shafts. However, Miller does not provide any means of detecting when the entire golf bag is moved or lifted, as provided by the present golf bag alarm invention. A person could take the entire bag equipped with the Miller club alarm system, with all clubs in place, without activating the Miller alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,909 issued on Jul. 2, 1991 to Robert A. Miller, titled xe2x80x9cGolf Bag Alarm,xe2x80x9d describes yet another system for alerting a golfer when one or more clubs have been removed from a golf bag and have not been replaced. As in the other devices discussed to this point, the Miller system does nothing to alert a golfer that the entire bag has been lifted or moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,815 issued on Aug. 20, 1991 to Ross E. Newton, titled xe2x80x9cGolf Bag Security Alarm System,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments of such an alarm system. In one embodiment, the alarm is installed in the bottom of the golf bag and is actuated when the weight of the bag is lifted to close the alarm contacts. However, Newton does not utilize any remote components or subsystems with his bag alarm system, as is done in the present invention. The Newton audible alarm is located with the remainder of the alarm system, at or in the golf bag (or in a golf cart, in other embodiments), rather than being located with the owner of the golf bag at all times. Thus, if the owner of the bag is some distance away (e.g., in the clubhouse, etc.) he or she may not even hear the alarm at the golf bag if it is picked up or moved. Moreover, the Newton system requires that the alarm be armed by actuating a switch at the bag (or golf cart, in that embodiment). The present alarm utilizes remote actuation technology, as is incorporated in automobile alarm systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,274 issued on Feb. 20, 1996 to Richard P. Long, titled xe2x80x9cGolf Bag Alarm,xe2x80x9d describes a portable alarm device resembling a golf club, but including a housing along the shaft for one or more electrical cells or batteries. The simulated club head includes a motion sensor and audible alarm unit. If the simulated club, or the bag in which the simulated club is installed, is moved, the motion sensor detects the movement and actuates the alarm. Long also provides for remote arming of the alarm, as he notes is used conventionally e.g. in automobile alarm systems. However, Long fails to provide any means of sending a signal from the alarm system installed in the golf bag, to a remote unit carried by the golfer. The remote unit provided with the Long system, serves only to arm the golf bag alarm and cannot detect any signals if the alarm is actuated, as provided by the present alarm system. Moreover, the Long system does little to deter a thief, as the thief can quickly and easily discard the simulated club with its audible alarm and take the rest of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,023 issued on Feb. 9, 1999 to Gerald L. Jackson, titled xe2x80x9cGolf Bag Alarm,xe2x80x9d describes a portable alarm device removably placeable in a golf bag pocket. A series of lanyards connect each club (or club head cover) to the alarm, with another lanyard extending from the alarm for removable connection to another object. If any of the club head covers are removed sufficiently to pull its lanyard, or if the alarm attachment lanyard is pulled sufficiently, the alarm is sounded. The Jackson device thus relies upon having an anchor point for attachment of the alarm lanyard, in order to prevent theft of the entire bag. In contrast, the present system utilizes only the weight of the bag, and is directed toward prevention of the taking of the entire bag and its contents, rather than only to individual clubs. Moreover, Jackson does not disclose any remote arming or alarm signalling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,686 issued on Mar. 2, 1999 to Jerry A. Ibey et al., titled xe2x80x9cGolf Bag Theft Protection System,xe2x80x9d describes a portable device, removably placeable within a pocket of a golf bag. The Ibey et al. device is not immovably affixed to the bag, either as a permanent or semi-permanent installation, as is the golf bag component of the present alarm system. Ibey et al. recognize the importance of providing a remote alarm in a unit carried by the golfer when he/she is away from the golf bag, but they do not address remote actuation of the bag alarm unit, as provided by the present invention. Moreover, the Ibey et al. system is actuated by a tilt detection device, rather than by the weight of the golf bag, as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,596 issued on Oct. 26, 1999 to John R. French et al., titled xe2x80x9cGolf Club And Bag Security System,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments, including an alarm system providing an alert if the entire golf bag is moved. The French et al. system operates on a different principle than that used with the present invention, i.e., French et al. use an electromagnetic inductance loop to detect displacement of the bag, while the present system uses a much simpler, less costly, and more reliable switch placed on the bottom of the bag, which closes when the bag is picked up. Moreover, French et al. do not disclose any form of remote device for their alarm, and cannot arm their alarm remotely or transmit an alarm signal to a remote unit, as provided by the present golf bag alarm invention.
British Patent Publication No. 2,334,801 published on Sep. 1, 1999 to Philip H. Gazeley, titled xe2x80x9cAlarm Device For Use With A Golf Bag,xe2x80x9d describes a temporarily attachable alarm device having a cable which wraps around the clubs, or in another embodiment, utilizes an electromagnetic inductance principle. The Gazeley device differs considerably from the present alarm, in that the Gazeley unit attaches only temporarily to the bag, with no permanent installation being possible. Moreover, Gazeley does not provide any means of remotely arming his alarm, nor of sending an alarm signal to a remote unit, as provided by the present invention. Finally, Gazeley utilizes a different principle of actuation than the weight actuated switch used with the present golf club alarm invention.
Finally, PCT Publication No. 00/19,390 published on Apr. 6, 2000 to Susan M. Jackson et al., titled xe2x80x9cAlarm System For Forgotten Golf Club,xe2x80x9d describes a system wherein a radio transmitter is installed in a divot repair tool. The golfer carries a receiver tuned to the divot tool transmitter. When the golfer places a club on the ground (or wherever), he/she must place the divot tool transmitter near the club. So long as the receiver carried by the golfer receives a sufficiently strong signal from the divot tool transmitter, i.e., the receiver is within a predetermined range of the transmitter, the alarm is not triggered. However, if the golfer leaves the area with the divot tool transmitter and the club remaining behind, the receiver senses the weakened signal and activates an alarm. This system differs considerably from the present system, in that the present system does not require that the golfer remember to place a separate transmitter unit with a club, or to remember to pick up the separate transmitter unit when retrieving the club. Rather, the present system protects the entire golf bag and club collection from inadvertent taking or theft, without further action on the part of the owner, other than initially arming the alarm transmitter contained within or beneath the golf bag.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a golf bag alarm solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a golf bag alarm, with different embodiments providing for semi-permanent or permanent integral installation to or in the bottom of a golf bag. The present golf bag alarm provides a remote alarm for a golfer who has left his or her clubs at a location somewhat separated from the golfer, as frequently occurs when the golfer visits the clubhouse, course restaurant or bar, restroom, etc.
The present alarm essentially comprises two components. The first or golf bag component includes a weight sensitive switch, which closes when the bag is lifted from the ground or other underlying surface. A transmitter is actuated by closure of the switch, to send a signal to a remotely located receiver carried by the golfer. The golf bag component may also include an alarm which is actuated at the golf bag, if so desired.
The second component is an alarm annunciator and control, which is carried by the golfer and includes a transmitter and receiver. The golfer actuates the golf bag alarm and transmitter remotely by means of the second component transmitter. If the golf bag is picked up, the weight activated switch is closed, thereby triggering an alarm signal at the golf bag. The receiver carried by the golfer receives the transmitted alarm signal, and provides an alarm (audio, vibratory, etc.) to the golfer to alert him or her that the golf bag has been moved.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a golf bag alarm, for alerting a golfer that his or her golf bag has been moved or taken.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a golf bag alarm including a weight sensitive switch beneath the bag for activating a transmitter therewith, for sending an alarm signal to a remotely located receiver and alarm annunciator unit.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a golf bag alarm including an actuating receiver at the golf bag unit, and an actuating transmitter at the remotely located alarm annunciator unit, whereby the golf bag alarm unit may be remotely actuated and deactivated by means of the alarm annunciator unit.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a golf bag alarm including a semi-permanently installed embodiment for installation to an existing golf bag, and further including a permanently installed embodiment integrally formed with the golf bag at the time of manufacture, with each embodiment further alternatively including an alarm at the golf bag, if so desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.